A Day To Remember
by myscarsheal
Summary: They were gathered around the campfire, the warmth soothing them. Eight little minds, mused at the how did the two love birds laying in front of them, meet. Yet they couldn't remember how, they dated as far back as they could remember, so what happens when the two love struck demigods tell their story? THREE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so I'm back yet again! This is a three-shot I'll be writing based on Melico (Melissa and Nico Di Angelo) I ship them like ASDFGHJKL. So please comment/ review letting me know if you like it or not and let me know why! This story is dedicated to my bestfriend in the whole llamacorian population- Melissa! May your obbession with Nico Di Angelo prosper after reading this. I LOVE YOU. Guys, please check out her story it is jaw- dropping, heart stopping I TELL YOU. IT STOPS HEARTS LIKE URGHH HEART ATTACKS LOL MY BAD COMPARISONS EH SORRY. Her pseudonym is blessmyself09 and she has 5 stories so please feel free to check them out! **

** Now onto the story!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

They all sat in a circle around the bonfire, each and everyone of them awaiting to her the true love story of how they came to be. The Stoll brothers, Leo, Ayleen, Piper and Jason, Percy and Annabeth and Frank and Hazel looked up curiously at the couple, they just couldn't wait any longer. The two love birds shifted around until they got comfortable, holding roasted marshmallows stabbed onto fire wood and fed it into each others mouths, they exchanged goofy smiles and she cleared out her throat, riding to begin the story.

**Melissa's POV**

I cleared my throat, and instantly everyone looked up at me.

Life just couldn't get any better, I had the guy of my dreams, who was in fact placing me onto his lap, feeding me chocolate covered marshmallows. Nico Di Angelo. First boy I have ever fall hard for, his charms, and witty character had me crying every day and boy don't let me get started on the enchanting sly smile he gives me. Talk about handsome.

"Alright, Alright. Settle down." I whispered and rolled my eyes. Sure enough, the story of how me and Nico came to be was interesting but I wasn't going to speak in front of 16 year olds, acting like toddlers.

"Start the story already." Leo complained eating buttered popcorn from the metal bucket beside him, he used hand movements in order to show that he mean't business. Boy that guy was sassy.

"Here goes nothing..." and I began telling the captivating, heart felt story of how we met, not before Nico passionately kissed on my lips, of-course.

_ *Flash Back*_

_" I stormed through the intolerable crowded hallways, avoiding pushes at every turn as the anxious demigods shoved their way through in order to arrive at their appropriate Greek Lessons. This year Camp Half-Blood was unbelievably way too overcrowded, I though as I glanced over at the new arrivals, they quickly reminded me of the time when me and Ayleen first arrived at camp, and where completely lost going through the classrooms. Unforgettable memories started to pound in my head as I turned right on the familiar corridor and stepped into room 249. I looked around and smiled weakly at Chiron who was setting up materials for the class and drawing several different Greek symbols onto the white board. I set my studded military green bag onto a desk and approached the tawny wooden door. I made the mistake of coming to class too early, and was the first to yet arrive. I awaited at the door, watching people in the hallways already sword-fighting on their first day of Greek Lessons, Hurray! I silently prayed that I had this class with at least one of my friends, so I wouldn't have to sit next one of the populars, gods no one deserves to sit next to Victoria, with her annoying comments on just about everything. An out-cast like myself, wasn't even comparable to her, or any of her Cheer-Bots. I had my own little group of friends, and I was perfectly fine with them, I didn't need more or less. After waiting for a minute or so of waiting at the door, I slowly made my way back over to my seat. People were starting to pile in. Suddenly a pair of cold, scrawny boney hands were placed over my light olive green eyes. I shrieked for joy as I realized who these hands belong to." _

I gasped for air, and Ayleen who was propped up on Leo's lap, grinned like a madman. Boy, that girl was all sorts of crazy.

"So what happened next?" Piper whispered. Sounded more like a shout.

"Yeah! Whose hands, did those belong to?" Percy questioned.

"Okay, Okay. I'll continue." I muttered. Not before Nico passionately kissed on my lips, of-course.

_*Flash Back*_

_"I shrieked for joy, as I judo flipped Ayleen, her tiny fragile body fell effortlessly onto the desk. She gently got up, and we did our secret handshake and eyeballed the classroom, scanning the incoming people. I sat down at a empty table towards the mid section of the room, and Ayleen followed suitly. We sat down in the chairs, which were waaay too uncomfortable. Scoliosis here we come! I peeked at the doorway as a familiar brunette with short, straight hair did a concise double-take of the classroom. She made her way towards our desk. "LILY" Me and Ayleen both yelled in unison. Man, I sure missed her. "Hey, Guys!" Lily waved and set down her notebook, and sword onto the table. The tables were arranged differently this year, they were all long and black, designed to fit 2 people, and another desk faced the opposite one, in order to form a table of four. We chit-chatted, and I passed around some trial-mix. Ayleen being the nut-job she is, began picking out deformed almonds, and Lily, well she attacked Ayleen stealing two of the four rare deformed almonds, which made Ayleen almost sword-fight Lily in the classroom. I took another crack at the door, and Percy with Annabeth arrived, unfortunately there were only one seat left, and Percy nor Annabeth wanted to be separated from each other, so they sat down at another table. Leo, who barged clumsily like always, gave a goofy grin to Ayleen, and quickly pecked her cheek before he escorted himself over to Percy's table, this had officially became a 'Girls only table'. All the seats were taken, except the one next to me, and another one next to Yulissa, who was officially worst than Victoria, her HIGHLY annoying comments and concerns and especially critiques to others made it barely possible to even breathe the same air as her, gods I swear her and Victoria should be best friends or something. Lily started talking about a story she had written and showed us some interesting drawings she had drawn after sword practice yesterday, we began to talk about Wander Over Yonder when the bell, which signified that class had officially started, rung. Chiron cleared his throat and galloped over to the middle of the room. _

_"Welcome, young demigods." His powerful voice boomed through out the large room.  
_

_"It appears that there are only two seats left, and ah we have- Oh perfect! Only two students left." He counted the students and the number of seats available twice, in order to make sure he hadn't had a blonde moment. _

_"Okay, here we have uh- this boy, and Victoria." Chiron spoke, unsure of the boys name._

_"Go to the seats children." He announced, yet they stayed there froze still, unsure of where they should sit._

Again I needed to take another whisp of the fresh cool breeze, after I once again ran out of breath.

"So, who sat who?" Hazel pondered out loud, impatiently tapping her red converse shoes.

"Shush, Shush. I'll tell you." I murmured. Obviously not before Nico passionately kissed on my lips, of-course.

_*Flash Back*_

_"WE'LL TAKE THE BOY." I announced._

_"The names Nico, by the way." He said giving me a sly smirk._

_I instantly blushed, red flushing my cheeks, turning them into a unforgivingful fire truck red._

_So much for the girls only table._

_"So how do you ladies, run this table?" He questioned. Still with that enchanting smirk of his._

_"Well, we usually just talk about stuff, and listen to music, and of-course pay attention to the lesson." I whispered. _

_He started to pop his collar. I couldn't figure out if it was on purpose or not, but it was quite mesmerizing. His deep hazel eyes, and how they longed for lust, just captivated me. I must have been off topic, because Chiron galloped up towards our desk, and stopped right in front of me._

_"Melissa, tell me what is the Greek God, Mars." He asked._

_"Uh- Sorry. What now? OH TRICK QUESTION. Mars is the roman god for Ares." I said, trying to play it off cooly, as I slowly regained my focus._

_I spent the rest of the class period, twirling my hair around my finger, as I pictured scenes of me and Uh, his name was Nico right? Doing cute stuff such as picking strawberries, and taking a walk by the lake. Before I knew it, it was time to leave, the bell rung indicating that class was over._

_I stumbled out, like a klutz, avoiding others at every cost, trying to make my way through, in order to go to the Armory. So much for making fun of Leo, I was walking just like him._

_This klutzy walking was just what I needed in order to meet the love of my life. I stumbled into someone by accident and he quickly scrambled off the floor. I noticed his familiar black flippy hair, and his dark skull jacket. It was Nico._

_"Uhh, I'm sorry." I said, as he offered his hand. I gladly accepted it, I wasn't planning on staying on the floor forever. He gathered all of my books, and gave them to me. One of course was my song book, where I wrote down all my lyrics and songs I wrote. A page tore off, as the leather journal, was old and dusty. He handed my the page, but not before he briefly read it and smiled at my eyes when he looked up._

_"Nice lyrics. You are one heck of a writer." He said, while handing me back the page. _

_"Thank you, Nico right? Ah anyways thank you. I shouldn't have bumped into you." I said, while biting my bottom lip innocently. _

_"It was a pleasure. So are you heading down to the Armory, because I'm going there we could walk together if you are?" He asked._

_I nodded, and we proceed to walk through the loud and noisy hallway, making way to the Armory. _

"I'll take it from here." Nico said, and glanced at me, who was snuggling in deeper into his chest, longing for comfort. He didn't continue of-course before I passionately kissed him hard on his moist plump lips.

"Okay, so we were walking to the Armory..."

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this Chapter! This is going to be a three-shot, so there is more to come! PLEASE REVIEW/ COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, because I honestly thought that I could have done better, this was kind of rushed, and it makes me want to take it down and re-write. Again PLEASE check out blessmyself09 stories she inspires me to keep on writing, and plus her stories are addictive, especially 'The One That Got Away'. Let me know if you want me to continue this story!**

**Question of the Day:**

**Favorite Pizza Topping?**

**Mine is Bacon, Baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, All you Cool-Cats! I hope you guys enjoyed the last Chapter, because the good is yet to come. I hope you guys find this Chapter interesting, and tomorrow will be posted the last chapter for this three-shot. Please review, it gives me mini heart-attacks of joy and love!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I glanced around at the 8 curious demigods gathered around me. 16 year olds? More like 6 year olds.

Piper tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for me to remember back to that day. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _Gods, that rhythm was annoying.

"Hello? Earth to Nico!" Frank yelled. Like I said, just 6 year olds.

"Yeah, begin already! Your cutting into my cartoon time with Ayleen." Leo whisper-shouted. He gently butterfly kissed her nose. Boy him and Ayleen were just mean't to be. Much like the chemistry going on with me and Melissa.

Because Life just couldn't get any better, than having the woman of your dreams. Ever since I first laid my eyes on her, when she announced she wanted me to sit next to her, my heart melted, she was most defiantly the one. I sat Melissa down onto my lap, as she snuggled deeper into my chest longing for comfort. I quickly placed my soft pale arms around hair waist, gingerly wrapping her up like a envelope. I cleared my throat and instantly 8 pairs of heads looked up, hungry for more.

"Okay, okay. Settle down!" I murmured.

_*Flash Back*_

_"Okay so we were walking to the Armory, avoiding all the pushes at all costs, when the slyest idea had popped into my brain. I wasn't exactly more like a shy wallflower, I was a full-grown sly devil and ready for some action. I just knew I had to woo Melissa and sweep her off her feet, before someone else claimed her. I mean she was a beauty, a golden treasure, who wouldn't love her, and the enchanting personality of hers. So I did what any other love struck man, would have done and brushed my ghostly pale hands against her luscious warm, soft hands. She shivered at the action, I could tell she was fasciated yet afraid. I stared into her big olive green soft doe eyes, that were impossible not to get lost into and mustered up the courage for a smirk. She smiled back, this time batting her long brown eyelashes, which drove me crazy, since she was just right in front of me. I could even count most of them, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and- _

_"Nico." Melissa softly whispered. I hadn't noticed our hands were still intertwined. I winced at the soft whisper yet loving the feel of our two hands, connecting, sparks flying everywhere. We reached the Armory, and I lead her inside, to suit up for our sword training technics, after this we had the rest of the day off, maybe she and I could uh watch a movie? I was secretly hoping she would be the type of girl who winced and hid her face at the sight of gruesome scary movies, that way I could cradle her in my lap, her face buried in my chest. Or maybe watch a boring romcom, and place my scrawny arm over her delicate shoulders? I would find out sooner or later after practice, I just needed to muster up what ever bravery I had left in me, and ask her out on a date. _

I gasped for air , clearly out of breath, since story telling did , after all take tremendous effort. The 8 demigods didn't seem to get that.

"Continue already!" Annabeth begged.

"Yeah, breathing is over rated." Percy whispered. Boy, he had a lot of sass.

"Alright, Alright." I continued, obviously not before Melissa planted a soft kiss onto my lips.

_*Flash Back*_

_After our training which wasn't horribly long, I decided to go straight out for it and just ask her, what's the worse that could happen? She could say no. A voice in my head whispered back at me, I approached the tall blonde, avoiding the voices haunting the walls of my head._

_"So Melissa, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" I pleaded, the anxiety in my eyes gave it all away._

_I could tell she tried her best to acted appalled, bewildered even, but my power gave her all away too easily, I could sense, the overly excitement she was feeling._

_"Well, I don't know, with my schedule being busy and all." She said pretending to be cocky._

_"You know, playing hard to get doesn't suit you. But it does suit me." I said flashing her one of my famous Di Angelo smirks. _

_"Alrighty, then Mr. Di Angleo, where are we headed too?" She question reaching for my sweaty palms. _

_I locked my hands with hers, and skipped happily over to the Hades cabin, on the way there, Victoria, was privately talking with Yulissa. I wonder what the ttwo blabber mouths were plotting next. I didn't worry about them, they weren't worth of my concern. The only one who was worthy of my attention was the beautiful lady skipping happily next to me. _

_We walked into the the Hades cabin and I propped her on the bed, she gave me this confused look, until I sat next to her, a couple of inches away. _

_"So, what are we doing?" She asked, biting her bottom lip innocently, gods that drove me insane._

_"I was thinking we could watch a movie, 21 Jump Street or The Lion King?" I asked her._

_"YES, 21 JUMP STREET!" She squealed in joy, grinning like a mad man._

I breathed in and out, letting the fresh autumn breeze fill my lungs. I took a moment to let that sink in before continuing the story.

"OH GODS NICO STOP, STOPPING AT THE CRITICAL PARTS!" Jason snapped.

I scanned the demigods, most of them snuggling with their boyfriend / girlfriend. I mean, Piper was appreciating that Jason was by her side, no doubt she remembered how they met. Frank and Hazel, were uh, violently making out which kind of freaked me out, considering that I've never seen that side of Frank. Leo and Ayleen were cuddling, on the sleeping bag Leo had brought Ayleen it was pretty cute until I noticed Leo. There was no doubt that he was comftorable, I could see the tent in his pants, though Ayleen oblivious to the situation, just kept on cuddling.

"Okay, I'll continue Jason." Obviously not before Melissa planted a soft kiss onto my lips.

_*Flash back*_

_"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SUCK MY DI**." Melissa quoting one of the lines from the movie we had just finished. We were just about talking, snuggling next to each other when I noticed goosebumps, on Melissa's glowing snow-white skin._

_"Are you cold, love?" I whispered huskily onto her ear, mocking a British accent. _

_"Yeah, I actually am." She pouted rubbing her arms back and forth to produce thermal energy. _

_I instantly took off my sweat-shirt which was the only top I was wearing, revealing my 8-pack of abs. I smirked when I saw Melissa's face._

_I gently made me way over to her ear, and gingerly nibbled onto her earlobe, which sent shivers down her spine. _

_"Like what you see, love?" I asked, yet again giving her my famous Di Angelo smirk._

_She gawked at the sight of my abs, and for added effect, I began to gently flex them, which caused her cheeks to creep up to a dark plum red. A wild idea came popped into her head and she suddenly began to trace the lines forming my 8-pack, still shocked at how well formed they were. I remember she was sill cold, and placed my baggy sweat-shirt over her delicate head. I pulled it down, through her slim neck and laughed when I saw the words written on it, she was slightly confused, until she read the words out loud that were placed onto the jacket._

_"Property of Mr. Di Angelo." She read out loud, a smile instantly forming on her wet, crimson, lips._

_I stared at her in awe, until I saw her inch closer to me, and did an unpredictable action. Her soft cherry red lips, touched mine, and we began to softly, and passionately make-out. This had just gone from an innocent hangout, you know just boyfriend and girlfriend getting together, and then BAM, we were instantly kissing. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy every single minute of it, but I was kind of hoping that things would progress._

_Just then, we parted for air, and I pouted, not wanting to be away from Melissa, I saw that look of lust and hunger in her eyes, and striked her by surprise. I began to kiss her, for what seemed eternity, though was only a few seconds and then, slipped my tongue through a same hole Melissa made in her mouth. She softly moaned as the two tongues battled playfully for dominance, each minute making the air more and more heated. I was determined to mark what was mine, and gently sucked on Melissa's neck, leaving a small purple bruise, a adorable hickey._

Again I had to take in another whisp of fresh air, and sighed when the inpatient demigods, glared at me for more.

"GODS DAMMIT NICO, JUST CONTINUE ALREADY OKAY?" Hazel, his amazing sister shouted at him.

"Yeah, Nico. Stop making us wait." Annabeth murmured in agreement.

"Okay, tells move on in the story." I said, obviously not before Melissa planted a soft kiss onto my lips.

_*Flash Back*_

_After another movie, Melissa decided to was time for her to go to bed, it was already 9:30 and she insisted that she needed her beauty sleep._

_"This (she gestured towards her face) doesn't just happen over night." She said, giggling. _

_I laughed at this two, obviously she was playing hard to get. _

_"Alright my love, I'll walk you over towards you cabin."_

_As we arrived I kissed her forehead and palms, while she played around shuffling my jet-black straight hair. I was going to miss her like crazy until tomorrow, in fact it was her idea to sleep together, but if I knew we slept together we wouldn't have our virginity the next day. I slowly walked back to my cabin, until Yulissa, stopped me._

_"Hey baby." She said, grabbing a hold of my arm._

_"Get away from me, before I use force." I warned, darkness waking way to my eyes. _

_"No, Nico. You love me." She said charmspeaking, while twirling her wavy blonde curls around her finger tips._

_The whole blonde thing only worked on certain people, hence Melissa, for Yulissa, it was only making her look like some cheap whore._

_"I warned you." I said raising my sword, the charmspeak clearly not working on me._

_For a second I raised my sword and charged at her, the next I was surrounded by darkness, my screams muffed by something no other than..."_

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked this Chapter! I update the final portion tomorrow! Let me know what you Cool-Cats think in the review section, it really would mean a lot, because I would like to reply to your comments/ feed back! It inspires me to keep on writing, and also let me know what you think happened to Nico, and where is he? And why is his screams not heard? Byeas!**

**Question Of The Day:**

**What is your favorite desert?**

**RED VELVET/ DULCE DE LECHE/TRES LECHES LIKE ASDFGHJKL BRO, I CAN'T CHOOSE I HAVE TOO MUCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, all you Cool-Cats this is the final chapter of this three-shot, and I EXTREMELY hope you guys find pleasure/ likeness in this Chapter, and PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE review this, because it helps better my future stories! So OMG the other day, we were talking about birth-control LOL and then everyone suddenly stops doing what their doing and looks at me and laughs. This boy that I hate, asked me if I farted, like DAYUM bro calm your tits, no one farted on you. BUT I'LL BE GLAD TO FART ON YOUR FACE IF IT KILLS YOU QUICKER BEFORE MY CROQUETA DOES.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Everyone encompassed me and Melissa, awaiting for me to begin. Anxiety filled their eyes, as they demanded to know the rest of the story. 8 little demigods, were popping chocolate coated marshmallows, into their tiny mouths, as I stabbed the soft white delicacy onto my firewood stick and fed it into my princess mouth.

Life, just wasn't any better, with being in love and all, falling ankle deep for the just-right lady, was intoxicating. Gods, I felt bad, for those who watched the love of their life, love someone else, I think I would die, if Melissa was going out with anyone else, lonely and cold, like a dog oversleeping on the floor.

Just when I cleared my throat, Lily, who gods know where she has been, barged through the demigods, and sat herself down between Leo and Ayleen.

"MY ALMOND KILLER BUDDY!" Ayleen shrieked in joy. Leo, who was clearly upset, grunted again and again, each time his grunts getting louder. Though the long hair brunette payed no attention to him, she focused all her energy on Lily, who was smiling and saluting Melissa.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALMOND BUDDY?" The brown haired rapunzel questioned the talented smart demigod next to her.

"YEAH LILY WE DEMAND AN ANSWER!" Melissa called out. I silently chucked at her amazing antics, boy she was the perfect girl for me.

"Okay, you guys. I was like in the bathroom and I was taking a really long uh- shit and YEAH NOW I'M HERE." Lily squealed.

Instantly everyone began to laugh, at her remarkably hilarious bathroom extravaganza story, well everyone except Leo.

Lily began to get comfortable, in between Leo and Ayleen, clearly the flaming Leo was burning with rage.

"Hey, uh Leo? Mind passing the chocolate?" Lily questioned.

It was just so ironic that Lily has asked that question, that I felt Melissa giggle at this, her head still on my chest, sending vibrations down my spine. I guess she took note of what was going on too, strange I thought she was still in Di Angelo world.

Leo, refused to pass the chocolate, flames making way to his hands, so Melissa, stepped out and excitedly passed the chocolate at the awesomely funny Lily.

"So, are you going to tell your story or what?" Lily questioned. Boy that girl was all sorts of enthusiastic and sarcastic.

I cleared my throat after chuckling at Lily's comment, and began to tell the tale of how we came to be, obviously not before Melissa planted a soft kiss onto my lips.

_* Flash Back *_

_"HELP. HELP. HELP. My screams were useless, clearly Yulissa distracted me while someone else placed a sack over my scrawny body. I silently cursed in Greek, who ever trapped me into this bag was going to pay. I shuffled and ruffled for quite awhile until the movement around me stopped, I retried yet again to shadow-travel yet no success, each time I would magical reappear to this sack, guess it was made of some anti-magical material._

_I was pulled off the bag, and thrown into a dimly lit room, the scent of cheap champagne filled the room, red rose petals covered the bed, bright candles placed conveniently placed around the room. I looked up the glowing Yulissa, and Victoria which stood in back of Yulissa, at all times. I had to say, Yulissa was naturally pretty being the daughter of Aphrodite and all, but Victoria? Ew. Daughter of Pheme, friend of Yulissa, yet they shared no connections whatsoever, except the fact they both were highly annoying, and intolerable, and clearly wanted to kidnap me. I always thought rumors, and gossip was somehow related to Aphrodite, since love and war always go together. But the good looks of Melissa compared to Yulissa, put Aphrodite to shame. Yulissa was pretty, but in a I'm a whore type way, she wasn't exactly Melissa type. She took off her shawl she had in front, as I closed my eyes hoping she wasn't taking off all her clothes, I wanted Melissa to be my first. Victoria creeped up behind me and tied my hands to the back of body. Right in front of me, Yulissa was wearing a black corset, with some white bootie shorts and brown combat boots, with some warrior makeup. Gods how did she change so fast?  
_

_"Like what you see baby? I know you like girls in uniform." She murmured to my ear, and ended it with a high pitched 'Teehe'._

_I winced, she had used all her charmspeak into that sentence, and it was finally starting to take over me._

_"What's wrong, sweetheart? The charmspeaks still not getting to you?" She questioned and twirled my hair around her finger. The more she spoke the more I seemed to be attracted towards her, gods with her beauty and talent and luscious blonde hair - SNAP OUT OF IT DI ANGELO! A voice crept up towards my head, Melissa! I couldn't forget about the only girl in the world that mattered to me. However that soon changed as Yulissa straddled me, and I stroked her beautiful wavy blonde hair, wait-whose Melissa again?"_

I paused for a second, letting the cold refreshing breeze make way to my lungs.

"Nico, darling? Breathe is over rated! FINISH THE STORY BOY!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, making Melissa and Ayleen squeal in joy, and making not wanting to be here anymore.

"YEAH NICO, STOP STOPPING AT THE UH SUSPENSEFUL PARTS." Jason once again complained. Boy he was impatient.

"Settle down now, I'll continue." I said, obviously not before Melissa planted a soft kiss onto my lips.

_* Flash Back *_

_" I awoke to a sleepy Yulissa laying next to me, snuggle deep into my chest, my nose in her luscious waterfalls of blonde curls, man they smelled like strawberries! It was like something was missing in me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I finally recognized were we where, and realized it was the Hades cabin, she had snuck in, and decorated the place, what a lovely girl! This was the exact type of girl, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I should ask her on a date later on? Maybe, if I could actually muster up the courage?_

_"Babe, hey baby." I whispered huskily onto Yulissa's ear, slowly breathing in and out, which made her awake from her beauty slumber with a sharp tickle._

_"Morning Love." I said mocking a British accent._

_"Morning Baby, I see you finally come along to me." She said, sitting up and butterfly kissing me._

_We began to play around, and ended up watching 21 Jump Street, with her head cuddled next to me. Since she was warm she decided to take off part of her slumber-wear, and I had no problem with that, after all I am a ladies man. Her hair was yet again in my face, as I could smell her mixed berry essence, we inched closer and closer about to kiss when someone barged through the door, eyes close yelling "Hey boyfriend, I've been looking for you." If it was anyone else, I would have stood up and cursed at them, for ruining my moment with my beloved Yulissa, but instead it brought tears to my eyes, and all the memories of Melissa began to flood back into my mind, my lovely lady Melissa, the girl who brightened up my world, the one who I wanted to spend the rest of my days with. The whore that was lying in bed beside me spoke up._

_"He's with me now, so get the gods out." She brusquely informed Melissa._

_All she did, was stay right there in front of the door, mouth open. Tearing were making way into her eyes._

_"NO, MELISSA YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME. SHE CHARMSPEAKED ME INTO THIS. I SWEAR I- I WOULDN'T DO THIS TO YOU. YOU ARE MY WHOLE WORLD." I pleaded already waterfalls of tears coming out of my eyes._

_But she had no reason to believe and left, crying out the door._

I gasped for a whisp of air, yet again. Observing the reactions the story was receiving. Piper and Jason were content, Hazel and Frank were mushy and all smiley, Lily and Ayleen were very talkative, agreeing over how much of a slut Yulissa is, and Leo well he was mad as ever.

"Hello? Earth to Nico! Finish child already!" Frank snapped at me.

"Yeah, what happened to Melissa?" Percy exclaimed.

"HUSH LITTLE CHILDREN, I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE!" Melissa spelled out. Gods I loved her so much, she continued but

I gasped for a whisp of air, yet again. Observing the reactions the story was receiving. Piper and Jason were content, Hazel and Frank were mushy and all smiley, Lily and Ayleen were very talkative, agreeing over how much of a slut Yulissa is, and Leo well he was mad as ever.

"Hello? Earth to Nico! Finish child already!" Frank snapped at me.

"Yeah, what happened to Melissa?" Percy exclaimed.

"HUSH LITTLE CHILDREN." I spelled out, and began continuing the story yet again,but obviously not before Melissa planted a soft kiss onto my lips.

_* Flash Back *_

_I ran away, from the scene tears already streaming down my cheeks. Eventually the tears ended up blurring my vision have the way to my cabin, so I stopped right around the armory, where unfortunately Ayleen spotted me. _

_"Hey, Melissa? Oh my gods, why are you crying? IS IT NICO, OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL SKIN HIM TURN HIM INTO COW SKIN ORGANIC BLANKETS AND USE HIS MEAT TO MAKE TO CROQUETAS AND EMPANADAS AND GIVE TO THE CAMPERS." Ayleen furiously said._

_I nodded words unable to reach my mouth, but I knew eventually I had to tell her, the idea of skinning Nico alive at the time was just wonderful. I could remember Ayleen back in 8th grade when a certain someone made her life a living hell, she sure got agressive._

_"I was, walking up to his cabin happily, because you know I was excited that someone, a boy actually liked me! AND THEN I FIND HIM MACKING WITH OUR ARCH ENEMY- YULISSA! URGH! She had half her top off, which made me think of what they did last night! Nico claimed that she had charmspoke him into doing this with her, but I DON'T KNOW I JUST URGH! WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME, I JUST I, but I really love him, and I still do he was just so romantic and ju-_

_"SNAP OUT OF IT MELISSA, OKAY? CLEARLY HE IS JUST A JERK. I HAVE TO GO GET MY ALMOND KILLER BUDDY AND WE GOING TO THAT CABIN AND JACKING NICO UP BIG TIME!" She screamed and trotted off to grab Lily, who was sword-fighting with Percy not too far away._

_When they returned we set out for the Hades cabin after I had explained everything to Lily, she seemed to be on board with killing Nico. He continued our way until something tugged lightly on my arm. I turned around and noticed who it was instantly I pulled away._

_"GET AWAY FROM HER, HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs. Ayleen drew her sword ready to battle, suiting up in some armor._

_"DI ANGELO PREPARE TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. YOU WILL MAKE A GOOD COW SKIN BLANKET AND YUMMY EMPANADAS FOR THE CAMPERS." Ayleen yelled. Both Lily and Ayleen charged at the unsuspected Nico, but someone blocked their way, it was Diana, another child of Athena._

_"Stop, don't kill him, he's telling the truth."_

_Ayleen who wasn't so open-ended to forgiving, yelled at Diana. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, HE'S JUST A FLITHY LIAR." _

_"I uh, saw him. I saw Victoria put a bag over his head, I got a video of it, from the camera Leo, and Travis were testing out early. I was out with my boyfriend Connor, who stopped by Travis and let me test out the camera, I spotted Nico and Yulissa speaking and that it was a little bit out of order, so I recorded the conversation. I then Victoria place a bag over Nico's head and decided that whatever she was doing was no good._

_After Diana cleared this up, and Connor corroborated her story, and Travis and Leo was more than happy to show us the footage of what had happened earlier and it turns out Nico wasn't a big old jerk, it was just Yulissa and Victoria that were sluts._

_Nico picked me up and twirled me around, gave me a big old sloppy kiss, and after that boy we were more than good. THE END." _

"So, did you guys like our story on how we met?" Nico asked. _  
_

"Yeah, thank gods Yulissa got aten by a monster!" Lily blurted out. A smile crept up on Ayleen's face.

"CANNIBALISM." Ayleen screamed this time running her hand through Leo's curly hair, slightly messing up his hair, his mood suddenly changing. Boy those were dorks, by far.

"I love you, you know that?" Nico whispered into my ear, gingerly nibbling like a bunny on my earlobe. It made me softly moan, but I stifled it back. I wasn't going to f*** in front of everybody here. But if husky voices could kill, I would have been a dead woman long ago. Nico wrapped his arms around me hugging my waist, and rolled me over so he was on top. He gently kissed me, and left a trail of wet passionate kisses down to my neck.

"Mr. Di Angelo, you sly devil." I smirked at him, yet he continued to kiss me, slowly marking his territory by wet kisses.

That's the story of us, the two crazy love-struck birds. I couldn't beg to differ to ever change the man next to me, the only one in the world who remained true to me, and I was hoping, maybe, maybe just maybe one day we would get marry and grow up to have beautiful kids.

* * *

**That's the end of this Three-Shot! I hope you guys liked this little story, and I have to announce that I have another story up my sleeve! So please stay tuned for that! Also please review this story, I really love your feed back, and all, and I would really like to see how I did with my first three-shot, so please comment/ review so I could excell in my future stories. I'm really proud and glad how many reviews this tory has gotten just for a little three-shot, and I have faith in you guys. As far as this story guys, I dedicate this story to my best friend, - Melissa, I really hoped you liked it girl, especially your scenes with Nico.**

**Unitl Next Story Guys! Byeas!**

**Question Of The Day:**

**What is your birth month?**

**I'm interested in order to interact with you guys more, so I could give you guys an old-fashioned shoutout for your b-day! **

**Mine is September BTW. I LOVE CHUU GUYS! c':**


End file.
